


Your wish is my command

by Likorys



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Powerpuff Girls References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likorys/pseuds/Likorys
Summary: At first, Peter was rightfully angry when he suddenly discovered Wade has a daughter. Who hides something like that from their partner? Now he's starting to think it might've been for his own benefit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isaDanCurtisproduction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaDanCurtisproduction/gifts).



After Peter started dating Deadpool, he came to learn few interesting facts about the mercenary. There was a thing about celebrating with him, for example: never argue over money spend on presents, food or decorations; rest beforehand to have energy for literally full day of festivities; and expect absolutely everything from hand-picked cocoa beans, trough fifty-years Playboy subscription, to college tuition getting paid off. Peter accommodated fairly quickly, so that when a _private island at the Pacific Ocean_ came around he managed to only faint for a bit.  


So, he knew full well how much Deadpool loses his mind whenever he has a chance to spend money on someone he cares about. It was endearing, in a way, because it seemed to be the only thing he spend his money on - not counting guns, that is, but they were another story (and Peter learned how to deal with that as well, if Wade's squeals over bouquets of knives and hand-made bullets trails leading to bedroom were anything to go by).  


Thing is, what Peter regularly forgot about Deadpool was to expect the unexpected, because sometimes Wade seemed to live solely for the porpuse of flipping Pater's world upside down.  


Unfortunately, on one of such days Peter assumed Wade can handle his daughter's birthday - after all, he **already** filled the quota of world flipping by telling Peter about Ellie like he was asking about grocery list! Peter still could quote him word by word: _...and I'll be gone tomorrow, Ellie-bear ticks another year off_ thrown in between rant about some universe or another where Deadpool supposedly killed all heroes in the universe (Wade chose to be pissed off about himself shooting Spiderman in the head, _as if I'd rob the world of that glorious ass_ ). When Peter asked who the-he-khem Ellie-bear was, short _sweet daughter on mine of course_ was added before _not that you'd ever tell, she got looks from her momma, dodged the bullet there_ turned the rant into self-depreciating one.  


Peter wanted to get angry then, he really wanted (not that it would be easy to do, because he'd have to sacrifice fresh batch of pancakes in the process, one of which he was choking on at that moment). He wanted to get angry, because having eight year old daughter really ain't something you just drop in between bites of breakfast.  


The thing was, Wade never talked about his family. All Peter knew about his parents was from jokes and passing comments, most of it heard when Deadpool was recovering from injuries or death. He had no idea how seriously he should treat those snippets, because while he knew Wade wouldn't lie, he knew the man more often than not would mess the universes up (he stopped counting how many times he got apologies for getting killed in one timeline of another - it made Wade fell better, and he wasn't one to complain about free candies).  


So, Peter decided to just be content with Wade trusting him with such intimate information about his life. He was _happy_ , dammit! He stopped rant by some heavy make out, they finished breakfast, almost had sex on the sink and Peter went off to work.  


Problems came hours later, with Lizard broken out of prison and enlarged to the size of the building, mayhem spreading trough the city and Spiderman coming to the scene of crime only to find Deadpool in crisp white lab coat cheering on three colourful smudges on the sky. The Merc even had fight-scene music playing and everything.  
It took Peter few second to force himself to save the city.  


Then he spent good part of the day explaining to Wade why exactly fabricating monster attack on the city just so his daughter can pretend to be Powerpuff girl was stupid; why stealing two of Tony's armour-suits to act as other two girls so Ellie-Bubbles wouldn't play alone wasn't smart either; but most importantly why he shouldn't steal Levitation Cape from Doctor Strange so Ellie could fly (even if said Cape agreed to the whole ordeal - which Peter subtly did not mention, because there are so many days in a year when he can actually believe in sentient clothes and that day was not one of those).  


Needles to say, Peter felt selfishly glad he never got to met Ellie earlier. He had a feeling it gave him few more years before bolding from stress.


End file.
